nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-5292048-20140325225133
Promo for Wrestlemania I was back.... In the spotlight in competition teaming with a very accomplished wrestler Austin Henderson facing a very good tag team in Chive and Camron it felt great, I can't even explain the feeling to smash someone's head in a turnbuckle and in return get smashed in the face with a clotheline... It was just awesome!, but then the bell rang the match was over, and within a matter of seconds I was scheduled for Wrestlemania, an event I was unsure if I would of actually been competing in or not, and now I'm going to compete in this triple threat match with Punker 2k14's title on the line and hell yeah I got some things to address, some things I feel like my opponents and my fans should know going into this Wrestlemania match. Austin Henderson I understand how you feel you think you should be the top guy here you think it's a disgace you weren't locked into wrestlemania months ahead like some of the big dogs here in NWC, and I know your game Austin if you aren't getting your so called rightful opportunity you are going to make an impact and in this case your impact is attacking the returning superstar, the same returning superstar who had your back for the past 10 minutes because all the returning superstar wants to do is win, because that's how I make my impact I win matches... apparentley Austin can't make an impact the old fashion way he needs to throw tempertantrums and take his anger out on other people after match pffff Austin you think you should be top dog well if you were good enough.... you would be top dog... but you're not, so all I know Austin is your just not that damn good, but there is one more man in this match the man who has something I want, Punker 2k14, well Punker I don't know you but in a short time you've become the champ and you came out and you issued the challenge to me and Austin who I would say we're both vetrans in the squared circle, that is pretty ballsy, you winning at Wrestlemania could do wonders for your career and I already know your gameplan kid, you think I'm going to go after Austin and you think because of that Austin will go for me and you can slip away with an easy victory, pretty smart I would say, but just like I don't know you, you don't know me and you don't know I'm pretty damn smart too and I see right through ya, when in the ring I put grudges aside in order to win matches, and you will find out soon enough I win alot. This is my NWC payperview debut, and believe it or not my WSE payperview debut was Wrestlemania, but now I'm stronger I'm faster I'm more intense I'm not a cocky little punk anymore and I've never been so confident that my time is now... Austin and Punker there is only one piece of information you need to know going into our wrestlemania showdown, when the bell rings you will hear Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare, the fans will be chanting RPS, RPS, RPS!!! and I will be standing over your bodies.... CHAMPION!!!